


A Children’s Story

by Nelioe



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Not Related, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comforting Fíli, Hospitals, Hurt Kíli, Hurt/Comfort, Kili is a sweetheart, M/M, Misunderstandings, Tauriel is Kili's cousin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 11:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3380237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelioe/pseuds/Nelioe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili isn’t responding to Fili’s calls. After a whole week of silence Fili is beside himself, certain that it can only mean one thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Children’s Story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlyChan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyChan/gifts).



> Finally, here it is. I really hope you like it. :)
> 
>  
> 
> English isn’t my mother tongue, so if there are any grammatical errors or other mistakes in this text I would really appreciate it, if someone could point them out to me.

 

 

“I hope this is important”, grumbled a scowling Bilbo Baggins as soon as he’d opened his front door. The tiredness, that was written all over his features from the last night shift on the paediatric ward of the hospital, was impossible to miss. He couldn’t have been asleep for very long by the time Fili had decided to keep ringing the doorbell.

 

Bilbo was the only one who would be at home in the morning and therefore the only person Fili could turn to and he definitely needed someone to talk. He felt like he would otherwise go insane at any minute. But faced with Bilbo’s stern gaze he suddenly wasn’t so sure anymore, if this had been a good idea at all.

 

“Come on now, speak up. I haven’t gotten up so you could decide to not talk to me. What’s going on?”

 

“Kili is going to break up with me”, he finally somehow choked out.

 

Bilbo blinked a few times until he seemed to regain his composure and grasped Fili gently by the arm. Wordlessly he lead him into a small tidy kitchen pressed him on one of the chairs and bend down to grab them two beers from the fridge. Meanwhile Fili fumbled nervously with the hem of shirt. It scared him to have voiced his concerns out loud like it suddenly made them more real. He felt nauseous and his heart was pounding much faster than it should. Still he frowned when Bilbo put the bottle in front of him.

 

“It’s seven in the morning”, he stated.

 

“That’s a point, but no reason”, Bilbo replied and took a pointedly sip of his own beer.

 

After some hesitation he followed Bilbo’s lead. They were silent for the next minutes with only the ticking of the kitchen clock to break the quietness. Only when Bilbo deemed it long enough the curly haired man started to speak again, in the meantime the simple company of another person and the beer had helped to relax Fili a bit, he was far from content, but it was something to begin with.

 

“So, you think Kili is going to break up with you?”, Bilbo got back to the cause of his visit. With a lump in his throat Fili nodded. “Why? Have you two been fighting a lot?”

 

“No”, he denied instantly and shook his head as if to underline his answer. “I mean, yeah, we had an argument last week, but it wasn’t something serious. I was angry, because he hadn’t reserved a table for Valentine’s Day like he promised me, but we made up afterwards.”

 

Kili had offered to cook for him and Fili had agreed. He still remembered the last time, back then they hadn’t been dating for very long. Kili was so nervous and willing to keep the conversation with Fili going that he’d forgotten the chicken in the oven. Only when a burning smell had reached them Kili became aware of his mistake. In the end they’d ordered Pizza, but despite the disaster with their meal it had been a wonderful evening. That day Fili had realised that he was ridiculously in love with the brunet. Just the thought about losing moments like this tug at his heartstring and tightened his throat until he believed no air found the way to his lungs.

 

“And you were both happy? No unsolved issues?”, Bilbo pressed on.

 

“No, nothing of that sort”, but now Fili started to think. Had they really been happy? Had there maybe been something that afflicted Kili? It hadn’t seemed like it, he was always the smiling, sometimes confused, young man Fili had gotten to know at the birthday party of a friend. But what if he hadn’t recognized that something was off? What if his boyfriend was having troubles he didn’t feel like talking about? What if Fili just hadn’t been able to read the signs? “Well… at least I was happy”, he mumbled eventually with an audible amount of doubt in his voice.

 

“Let me sum up”, Bilbo began much more confident and sat back at the same time. “You haven’t been fighting, you’re happy and you love each other. Why do you think he would break up with you?”

 

With Bilbo phrasing it like that it really sounded like everything was alright, unfortunately there where things the other hadn’t heard about yet. Fili heaved a sigh and took a big gulp of his beer before he continued.

 

“Because he isn’t replying to my texts or taking up his damn phone. I tried already a few times to call him. Last week some woman picked up and I was so shocked that I immediately hang up, since then it goes straight to voicemail. I drove by his apartment, but nobody opens.” Involuntarily Fili ruffled through his hair and jumbled up his normally neat hair style. “Today he had an appointment with a professor that he hoped would agree to be his advisor for his thesis. I thought I could catch him when he leaves the house, but instead I saw a woman leaving his flat”, he finished bitterly.

 

Fili pushed the hall-full bottle aside. He wasn’t feeling like drinking when his stomach cramped with anger and hurt. He shirked from Bilbo’s look, which seemed to slowly process Fili’s words.

 

“A woman?”, he asked carefully.

 

“Yeah, a woman! You know, people with boobs”, Fili snapped. He started to wonder why he’d even come here in the first place, if that was all Bilbo had to say.

 

Bilbo raised his arms, an unmistakeable gesture that should act as a peace offering, when he realised that Fili wasn’t in the mood of his calculated thinking. “Sorry”, Bilbo added. “I just try to understand what happened.”

 

Somewhere in his head, deeply buried under all those different emotions he was feeling all at the same time, he knew that an apology was later absolutely called for. Bilbo had been working the whole night. His job wasn’t easy, as a male nurse he’d more contact with the patients. Sometimes when a child Bilbo had looked after died from a long lasting sickness he wouldn’t even talk to his friends for a few hours. If the good moments wouldn’t balance the bad, Bilbo probably would’ve quit a long time ago. Despite his job and the tiredness, Bilbo was still there for him and tried to help him.  

 

“What’s there to understand? He doesn’t have a sister and the redhead had a key to his flat. A key, Bilbo! Kili didn’t even bother to give me a key!” He felt so deceived. He’d thought they loved each other, but instead it seemed like Kili had already dumped and replaced him with a beautiful, long-legged red-haired woman, who fetched, despite the cold weather, the paper dressed in nothing more than hot pants and one of Kili’s shirts. Fili gnashed his teeth, but it didn’t help to get rid of the betrayal he was feeling.

 

“Have you tried to talk to her?”

 

“Of course not”, Fili hissed.

 

“What’s that supposed to mean? You say you can’t get in contact with Kili, but she has a key to his flat, she obviously is in contact with him, so maybe you should ask her. Maybe she can tell you what’s going on”, Bilbo suggested.

 

Fili dropped his gaze. Talking to her would mean to put an end to everything he’d experienced with Kili. It would mean to part with all the little moments he loved so much. Kili humming out of tune when he was happy, the way Kili was craving affection and would sometimes sneak up behind him, wrap his arms around him and just snuggle up against him for a few seconds, regardless of what Fili was doing, before he would go back to whatever task he’d left unattended in favour of a bit physical closeness. He would lose all the little things Kili did, when Fili felt sad. Sometimes Kili did the housework, even though he already hated it in his own flat and that he would be willing to do it for Fili spoke volumes. And if it wasn’t the housework, it were other things. Fili felt the sudden urge to cry. He loved Kili.

 

“Fili, I’m being honest”, Bilbo said sadly after a deep sigh. “You should talk to her as soon as possible. You said you were happy, so maybe it’s all a big misunderstanding, but if it’s not, you should figure out where you stand with him. It will do you no good to delay it, it will only makes things harder.”

 

Bilbo was right. Of course he was right, but it was so much easier said than done. He wasn’t ready to let Kili go and clang with all his hopes to a possible misunderstanding. The sight of the woman in one of Kili’s shirts tried to crush them, but a little glimmer was still there, because he couldn’t think of any reason the brunet would do something like that to him.

 

And so he said goodbye to a tired Bilbo, who would probably go to bed again, only to lay awake a long time and would soon, in a worried text, demand to know how it was going. It was still dim when he returned to Kili’s flat, thanks to the season of the year and the clouds that announced the next snowfall. The lights in the living room were on, so someone had to be at home. But this didn’t mean that the door would be answered, after all he’d already tried this way and no one had opened. Still he’d to do it, he had to talk to Kili or everything would just change for the worse.

 

Fili took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. Then he waited. The staircase was empty and unnerving quiet. Nervously intertwining his fingers he waited, while thinking about all the things he wanted to say. He felt betrayed, disappointed, deeply hurt, fearful and angry at the same time. He hadn’t known that this was possible until he met Kili. Now he wanted to somehow voice all this different emotions to the brunet, when he finally got to see him again, he just didn’t know how. In the meantime it was still on the other side of the door. It felt like hours since he rang the doorbell, but he knew that it could’ve only been mere seconds.

 

Then, after what felt like an eternity, the door opened and Fili was faced with the red-haired woman he’d seen this morning. This time she was fully dressed in jeans and a warm looking green sweater. Fili swallowed hard. He’d only thought about what he wanted to say to Kili, but not once what would happen if he met her. It was stupid, really, after all Bilbo had told him he should talk to her, but all the thoughts about Kili had distracted him. In turn she looked just as startled.

 

“Yes?”, she asked slowly.

 

“I want to talk to Kili”, he replied, recovering from his first shock and squared his shoulders.

 

Something in her features changed just for a heartbeat, but Fili wasn’t able to interpret it, it was gone too fast.

 

“That’s not possible at the moment”, the woman crossed her arms. In her voice Fili could hear distinctly that she wanted to avoid the topic. He frowned.

 

“That’s too bad, because I’m not leaving until I’ve spoken with him.”

 

She blinked. Once. Twice.

 

“Excuse me, who are you?”, the redhead snappishly wanted to know.

 

“I’m his boyfriend”, he hissed equally indignant.

 

His outburst seemed to leave her speechless. She just gaped at him, while Fili flashed his eyes angrily at her. He couldn’t change it, he hadn’t been in the mood for a calm conversation when he’d arrived and her flippant attitude wasn’t really helpful either. Then something happened Fili didn’t expect. The redhead snorted and began to rub her forehead tiredly.

 

“This little shit”, she mumbled, before her gaze found his again. “He hasn’t told me about you.” There was no judgement in her voice, only the neutral words of a person who wanted to give him some needed information.

 

Fili took a shaky, soundless breath. What could it mean? If she was, what Fili had suspected her to be, how could she stay so calm? But whoever this woman was, she knew Kili well, but the brunet hadn’t bothered to tell her that he was in a relationship.

 

“We better talk inside”, the redhead interrupted his thoughts, while turning and heading for the kitchen.

 

Taking off his jacket Fili hurried inside and closed the door behind him. The first thing he recognized was the state of the flat. It was clean and tidy.

 

“What happened here?”, he wondered, meanwhile he could hear her working in the kitchen.

 

“Yeah, I cleaned up. God knows how Kili can live in this shambles”, she called from the other room. The redhead moved so naturally in the flat, like she’d lived here for a long time.

 

“He’s a creative chaotic person”, he stated simply, it made her laugh and Fili couldn’t say why this suddenly didn’t bother him as much as it would’ve just an hour ago. Maybe because she let him in. Maybe because she would give him answers and that was better than the uncertainty, regardless of whether he would like what she was going to tell him or not.

 

He sank onto the couch, his finger stroke absently the soft grey cushions. They’d sat so often here, talking, snuggling up against each other, kissing. One time when they were making out, Kili had been a bit too eager and had slipped off the couch. Thinking back at this evening Fili couldn’t help but grin, but he became immediately serious again, when the redhead finally came back with two mugs in her hands. She handed one to him and he thanked her with a small smile. Tea. Of course. Kili hated coffee. She took a seat opposite him.

 

“My name is Tauriel, by the way”, she introduced herself.

 

Fili frowned. He’d heard the name before… and all at once he knew.

 

“You’re his cousin”, he noted, feeling the urge to slap himself. That’s why she had a key, why she’d been wearing his shirt, why she’d cleaned up and walked through Kili’s flat like she lived here. He’d thought she was his affair, instead she was part of his family. He’s so stupid. He would’ve to thank Bilbo later otherwise he would still be clueless. “I’m Fili.”

 

“Well, at least he’s talked about me”, Tauriel muttered. “I can’t believe he hasn’t told me about you.”

 

Fili shrugged, mildly surprised. “Probably because of his parents.”

 

According to what Kili had told him about them, they weren’t really nice people. Kili struggled a long time before he could cut himself off from them. Apparently Kili wasn’t the son they’d wanted, caring only for grades, while missing that Kili was brilliant in other fields. After he didn’t attend business school like they wanted him to, things had gotten worse. That they weren’t able to accept their son being gay seemed nearly unimportant against all the other stuff. As far as Fili knew Kili had broken contact with them. When Fili thought about his own relationship to his parents he could only imagine how much courage and strength it must’ve cost Kili to make this decision. Tauriel was the only person out of his family Kili was still in contact with as far as he knew. His friends and Fili were his new family Kili liked to say.

 

“Yeah, maybe he was right to do so, important things he tells me normally don’t need long until his parents learn of them. God knows how they do it, but they’re always quick to leave him a disappointed voice mail and other stuff. The power of being rich”, she hissed disparagingly. “But this situation would be so much easier if I had a clue that he has a boyfriend. I’ve no idea how to tell you this.”

 

Fili felt his heartbeat speed up. This didn’t sound good. Not at all. He swallowed hard.

 

“Has something happened?” Was it his parents? Was it something else?

 

“They called me nearly a week ago”, Tauriel began to tell him, tears shimmering in her eyes while her mind seem to wander back to that certain day. “They said there was an accident. Kili was hit by a car and in surgery at the moment.”

 

Fili’s hands started to shake. He felt much too hot in his sweater, while his heart pounded so hard he thought his body was vibrating from it. He didn’t dared to say anything, fearing it would delay the words that were about to follow.

 

“I live at the other side of the world. Of course I took the next plane to get to him, but it just took me so long that I…”, she shook her head vigorously. “Anyway… when I arrived they told me, that he must’ve hit his head pretty badly on the ground. He had a cerebral swelling and they had to take a part of the bone off to avoid irreversible damage. The doctors put him in an artificial coma.” Tauriel wiped away her tears. “But they told me yesterday that the swelling is gone now and that they’re going to wake him up”, she hurriedly added.

 

Fili had a hard time controlling his breathing, telling himself that Kili was alive. Alive and in good hands. The feeling of his turning stomach stayed nevertheless.

 

“They advised me not to visit him today. Said he probably wouldn’t be awake for very long and that he needed rest. But they called me this morning, he was amenable, they run a few tests and he is healing very well”, she paused, obviously thinking how to go on. “I’m sorry. If I’d known that you two are together I would’ve tried to get in contact with you. The last days must’ve been awful for you.”

 

Fili just nodded, not trusting his voice in this moment. He’d thought the most terrible things, when his Kili was actually lying in a hospital bed, fighting for his life.

 

“I wanted to visit him tomorrow, but maybe it’s better if you go to him. The doctors said it would be better if only one person visited him at the time, it could be too much stress otherwise. I’m sure he would like to see you”, Tauriel offered him and oh, how Fili wanted to agree. He needed to know how Kili was. If he was in pain, if he needed anything. But he couldn’t, it would be selfish after Tauriel had feared for him over the last days, while he’d been oblivious to the situation.

 

“No, you should go. You’re the only family he still has”, he forced out through the tightness in his throat.

 

The redhead knitted her brow, obviously disapproving. Silence permeated the living room. Fili avoided her eyes and took a sip of his now cold tea to have some kind of distraction.

 

“The visiting hours are long enough. I can go there first and then you could see him”, she finally suggested.

 

And this was how he found himself on the next day in front of the door to Kili’s room. It had been easy detect after the lady at the reception had told him the number of the room as well as the corresponding hospital wing. Tauriel had informed him that she would leave the hospital somewhere about three o’clock and here he was, taking deep breathes to calm down his nerves.

 

Fili tried to brace himself for everything that might await him at the other side of the door. He hated hospitals, they made him feel helpless, because there wasn’t anything he could do, besides being there for the patient, but that never seemed to be enough. His head would always tell him that he was of no use at this place and with all these thoughts it was hard to act normal, instead of just standing awkwardly somewhere in the room. He shook his head harshly, this was about Kili and not about his fears of hospitals. So Fili straighten himself and stepped through the door.

 

The room was painted in a warm yellow and big windows let the sunlight in, which shined especially bright today. For the first time in long grey weeks it seemed like spring was gaining ground. Three beds were in the room, two of them empty, with Kili’s standing near the windows, the head of his bed slightly raised so that he didn’t need to hold himself upright.

 

His boyfriend looked tired, but gifted him with a beaming smile as he realized who had entered the room. A thick bandage was wrapped around Kili’s head and the tube of an infusion ended in the back of his right hand. A white blanket covered him up to the chest. Just to see Kili awake and with a smile on his lips made Fili’s heart feel lighter. He’d envision the worst sights over the last hours, but Kili looked surprisingly well.

 

“Hey”, Kili was the first to break the silence.

 

Fili closed the door behind him and was with a few steps standing at Kili’s bedside. A chair was placed at the left side, obviously still there from Tauriel’s visit and Fili took a seat.

 

“Hey”, he replied, taking the brunet’s hand, fondly stroking the back of Kili’s good hand. “How are you feeling?”

 

His boyfriend shrugged.

 

“Alright, I think.”

 

“You’re not in pain, are you?”, Fili worriedly wanted to know.

 

“They pumped me so full with painkillers I doubt I would feel a car hitting me”, he joked. Fili grimaced and Kili’s face fell. “Too soon, huh?”

 

“You shouldn’t joke about this, you were badly hurt”, he told him in a serious voice, but not once stopping the gentle movements.

 

“Sorry”, Kili sighed. He looked suddenly lost in the hospital bed and even more tired. The dark circles around his eyes stood out in the sunlight, even though the brunet had been in a coma over the last days. It didn’t surprise Fili considering the grievous injuries Kili had suffered.

 

“Hey, it’s okay”, Fili assured him. “I’m just worried. When Tauriel told me what happened…”, he faltered.

 

Kili squeezed his hand reassuringly. “I’m sorry that I haven’t told Tauriel about us. You would’ve known right from the beginning what happened, if I hadn’t been so stupid.” Guiltily the brunet bit his lip.

 

How much Fili wanted to hold Kili in his arms and tell him that he’d done nothing wrong. He wanted to kiss his lips to stop him from digging his teeth’s into them, but he was scared that he might hurt Kili in the process. Only caressing his hand seemed to be save and it frustrated Fili to no end, nevertheless he couldn’t show this to his boyfriend, who already felt like he was to blame for too many things.

 

“It doesn’t matter. I would’ve been worried anyway and I understand why you didn’t tell her.”

 

Kili smiled sadly, aware that Fili aimed at the little information he had about the brunet’s parents. His expression didn’t change as his view wandered to their intertwined hands. All of a sudden his lips wobbled slightly, his eyes shimmering moistly, while Fili could only watch in growing alarm how Kili drifted to the verge of tears.

 

“Can you sit with me”, Kili asked, his voice sounding choked.

 

Fili’s eyes drifted from the brunet to the door of the room and back. “I don’t want to hurt you”, he hesitated.

 

“You won’t”, his boyfriend replied with a disturbing edge of distress in his words. “Please.”

 

Hearing Kili plead threw all of is caution to the wind. His love should never have to beg for anything. Therefore he nodded and stood up as Kili laboriously scooted over so there would be enough room for Fili on the bed. Carefully he sat beside the brunet and cradled Kili to his chest. They snuggled up against each other, with Fili stroking Kili’s side tenderly. The brunet sighed softly, a sound full of relief.

 

“When I woke up and no one was here”, Kili started eventually after some time he silently lay in Fili’s arms. “I feared you wouldn’t come.”

 

There they were. The insecurities he could normally hide so well. But they existed, how could they not, when his parents had treated him so horrible? Fili’s thinking during the time he hadn’t heard anything from Kili wouldn’t help either, so he vowed to himself that his love would never know about the conjectures. He’d been wrong and part of him was ashamed of his own thoughts. Silence was an awful thing. Let it last long enough and your mind will shape all sorts of things, whether they were true or not. However, this wasn’t Kili’s fault.

 

“I love you and I’ll definitely not leave you alone with all of this.”

 

Kili sniffed.

 

“I love you, too.”

 

Fili smiled, carefully leaning down to kiss Kili’s chapped lips, which led to Kili sighing happily. He kissed his nose, before they moved apart again, glad to give the brunet the affection he seemed to crave for.

 

“Tauriel told me where it happened, what were you doing on the other side of the city?”, he finally dared to ask the question that bothered him since yesterday, after he’d talked a bit longer with the redhead about the whole situation.

 

Kili shifted slightly, obviously in need of a more comfortable position.

 

“I was walking and I had the right of way. The driver must’ve lost control on the slippery street. I don’t remember what happened after he hit me, I woke up in the hospital.”

 

“That tells me how it happened, but not what you were doing there in the first place. Don’t avoid the question”, Fili demanded sternly.

 

“It’s a surprise for Valentine’s Day”, Kili replied meekly.

 

“Valentine’s Day was three days ago.”

 

“Oh… I didn’t know I’ve slept so long.” Now he sounded deeply saddened. “I owe you dinner.”

 

Before Fili could scold him for still not answering, Kili suddenly pointed to the bedside cabinet, where patients could store some of their personal belongings. He followed the request and opened one of the drawers. Inside was only a small cotton back, a brief look to Kili told him that it was exactly what the brunet wanted him to find. Slowly he took the bag, reached into it and pulled out an old book.

 

The paper was yellowed and the binding had also suffered over the long time, covered by stains, scratches and kink folds. The title was still easily readable. _Mikey, the little ghost._ Fili caught his breath as he inspected the cover, which showed a young transparent boy flying over the heads of two other kids and their dog. Opening the book and reading a few of the familiar words, Fili could hardly believe his own eyes. It was the book his uncle Frerin had used to read to him, before he’d died.

 

Only a small circulation of the book existed, it was neither pretty good nor sold well, but his uncle had transformed it into something special. Because of his narrative style the story had always been compelling and not once the same. After Frerin’s death the book hadn’t left its place in Fili’s bookshelf. Then, one day, when Fili had been in school, a fire broke out in the residential house and the book burned in the flames. The fire took away all the memories his uncle had left between the pages, as much as Fili tried, some of the wonderful moments would only come back with a certain passage from the tale. It wasn’t just a children’s story, it was a reminder Fili had lost. Of course he’d looked for another copy, but because of the small circulation he’d never been successful.

 

Fili blinked multiple times to hold the tears at bay. The lump in his throat made it nearly impossible to speak and even if he could, he didn’t know what to say. This was such a considerate present.

 

“I had to call like six different antiquarian booksellers until I found it. I know it can’t replace the book of your uncle, but I thought-“

 

Whatever Kili wanted to reply it was silenced by a kiss. “It’s perfect”, Fili whispered against his lips. “Thank you.” To see the brunet’s beaming smile made Fili fall in love with him all over again.

 

He would’ve loved to just sit here, kiss his boyfriend and maybe go a bit farther, however they were in a hospital and Kili was still badly injured, probably only awake due to the painkillers. So to not strain his love Fili leaned back and concentrated on tenderly caressing Kili’s cheek with his thumb. The arms, that embraced him, squeezed him a wee bit tighter as a comfortable silence enveloped them. Moments like this were special. Among other people it would be awkward, but with Kili he didn’t need to speak all the time, they could enjoy quietness with just feeling the arms of the other holding them.

 

“Fili?”, Kili said eventually.

 

“Mh?”

 

“They shaved my head.”

 

Fili snorted as Kili pouted.

 

“Well, fortunately I like you and not just your hair.”

 

His love grinned sheepishly, but obviously pleased with the answer.

 

“I’m thinking”, Fili started, watching the now slowly setting sun through the window. “When you’re released from hospital, you should stay with me. I don’t want you to be alone with this. Tauriel told me that three of your ribs were cracked in the accident and even though your cousin wants to stay a while, I still think it would be better, because you’re living on the fourth floor and my flat is on the ground floor. I mean, this would only be a temporary thing, unless you think it works out and-“

 

“Fili”, Kili interrupted him. “Are asking me to move in with you?”

 

Fili blinked and suddenly felt a nervous blush creeping to his cheeks. “Maybe. I-I mean… yes?”, it sounded more like question than a real offering, fortunately the brunet didn’t seem to care.

 

At first it was only meant as a moving in for a time, half way through however, Fili realised this wasn’t what he truly wanted. What he wanted was to take care of his healing boyfriend, to come home to a flat, where the brunet already waited for him. He wanted Kili to be the first he saw when he woke up and the last when he fell asleep. And if something should happen to Kili again, than he would know right away when his love didn’t come home, also he hoped to never see his Kili again in a hospital bed, but if it actually were to come to this, he could be there for him from the start instead of doubting their relationship.

 

“I would like that.” A warm smile adorned Kili’s lips, but despite it he looked even more tired, Fili noticed worriedly. He probably should let him rest and not stay much longer.

 

“Then that’s what we’re going to do.”

 

He kissed him fondly before he finally guided Kili gently from his arms and back against the soft pillows.

 

“You should try to sleep. You look awfully tired.” The brunet nodded, although not happy to say goodbye to Fili already.

 

“Will you be here tomorrow?”, Kili wanted to know.

 

“As soon as they let me”, he promised.

 

Nothing on earth could keep him away from this wonderful man.

 

 


End file.
